His Feverish Glance
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y se iba a casar con un hombre mayor, gentil y amable, o esa era la idea, hasta que conoció a ese hombre de mirada distante y ardiente, con aire peligroso que terminó poniendo su mundo al revés. [Naru Saku] [Lemmon]


**His Feverish Glance**

**-/-/-**

**Descargo**: Naruto y sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que hago es emplearlos a mi antojo en mis escritos. Y que conste, esta historia contendrá lemmon, así que los sensibles, abstenerse de leer.

**Summary**: Y se iba a casar con un hombre mayor, gentil y amable, o esa era la idea, hasta que conoció a ese hombre de mirada distante y ardiente, con aire peligroso que terminó poniendo su mundo al revés.

**-/-/-**

―Ya ha terminado tu turno, ¿no, Sakura? ―la mencionada alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

―Para mí ―sonrió ―y tú, Shizune-san, ¿también te vas a casa ya?

Shizune sonrió y negó con su cabeza sutilmente.

―Ya quisiera, estoy cubriendo el turno de Ino, porque se le presento un asunto familiar y se marcho ―suspiró, cansada ―odio el turno nocturno ―y Sakura asintió, corroborándola―. Por cierto, escuché que te casas, ¿es eso cierto? ―añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

Las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolaron.

―Yo… ―asintió quedamente ―… me estaré casando en Junio del año próximo ―suspiró, con aire soñador.

―Tsunade-san me comento que es con alguien mayor que tú, ¿es cierto también? ―Sakura asintió levemente.

―Es un empresario, me lleva siete años, pero es amable y gentil ―se colocó su camiseta ―y mañana le veré, después de mucho tiempo.

―Oh, así que por eso estás tan feliz ―Shizune sonrió ―pero, ¿siete años? ¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura? ―dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

―Veintiuno cumpliré mañana.

―¡Vaya! ¡Tan joven! ―suspiro Shizune ―¡Añoro esa edad! ―y ambas rieron ―bueno Sakura, que te vaya bien mañana con tu prometido y felicidades anticipadas.

―Muchas gracias, Shizune-san, suerte con los pacientes de Ino ―hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de allí.

**-/-/-**

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, apenas cumpliré 21 años de vida, estoy comprometida con un hombre un poco más mayor que yo, pero que es gentil y atento, él es un empresario y por lo mismo, tenemos poco tiempo para vernos.

Pero mañana le veré, mañana para celebrar mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Estoy muy ansiosa. Soy pasante en el Hospital de Tokio, ya que estudio medicina, nos conocimos ya que yo fui quien asistió a uno de sus compañeros después de un accidente automovilístico.

Pero…

Sintió que alguien la jalaba hacía la entrada de emergencias, ya en penumbras.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un asalto?! ¡¿Un violador?! Quien fuere que la sujetase había puesto una de sus manos en su boca, para evitar que gritara.

―Sshh, no voy hacerte daño, ¿bien? ―su "_asaltante_" la miro en ese momento, buscando en sus ojos su palabra de que no gritaría cuando la soltase ―te soltaré, pero no grites, ¿vale? ―inquirió con suavidad, mientras ella asentía.

―¡Qué demonios…! ―musitó por lo bajo, mirando con furia al atacante.

―Por favor, escóndeme, unos tipos me persiguen ―dijo con tanta simplicidad que la dejo fría ―vamos, niega que me has visto ―sonrió suavemente, entrando directamente a la sala de emergencias y perdiéndose tras sus puertas rojas y metálicas.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando aquí…?

―Eh, chiquilla ―alcé la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, encontrándome con la visión de tres hombres que venían corriendo de la misma dirección que el atacante ―¿has visto a un hombre alto pasar corriendo por aquí? ―era de aspecto peligroso, con su cabello azul y ojos pequeños, incluso en la penumbra, parecía que su piel era algo azulada.

Negué con la cabeza, pero señale en otra dirección.

El tío de color raro sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa más rara todavía. Parecía una boca de tiburón, se volvió hacía los otros dos, un rubio con coleta alta y un pelirrojo de aspecto enfermo.

―Ya saben, corrió hacía ya, vamos a partirle la madre a ese bastardo ―y se fueron corriendo por la dirección que les señale. Realmente esos tipos eran peligrosos.

Volví la mirada hacía la entrada de emergencias, podía largarme sin avisarle a ese gamberro que se habían marchado, pero creo que mi consciencia no me dejaría. Así que, echando un suspiro, me regrese y abrí la puerta de emergencias.

Miré de un lado a otro, vi a unas enfermeras tratando a un herido, por otro lado había un tío sentado en una camilla con un ojo cubierto y en una de las sillas de espera divise al idiota por el cual estaba aquí aún.

Me acerqué dando fuertes pisadas y me detuve delante de él.

―Ya se han largado ―él alzó su mirada, dejándome por dos microsegundos sin habla, ¡que ojos! Sacudí suavemente mi cabeza ―esos tipos son peligrosos, ¿se puede saber qué haces molestándolos?

Él sonrió, mostrando por un fugaz instante una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. Mierda.

―Eso preciosa, no te debe de preocupar ―se puso de pie y me sentí pequeña, muy pequeña ―pero gracias, dude por un instante en que me ayudases ―extendió su mano ―¿me prestas tú móvil? ―ambos miramos mi móvil que aun seguía en mi mano derecha, no espero que yo le respondiese cuando me arrebató el mismo.

―¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ―le reproche por lo bajo, él negó con su cabeza, riendo.

―Te anotó mi número telefónico ―me lo tendió de nuevo ―llámame cualquier cosa que necesites, te debo la vida ―volvió a reír ―haré lo que quieras por ti, todo, menos matar a nadie, ¿eh? ―y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con un andar suave y relajado.

Pero, ¡¿quién coño se creía este tipo?!

Miré su número guardado en la libreta de mi móvil, como si fuera a llamarlo, bufé por lo bajo. Podrá ser alto, tener unos ojos increíblemente azules y una sonrisa de estrella de cine, pero era de aspecto peligroso y se junta con gente peligrosa.

Y, definitivamente, andar con él no me será para nada provechoso. Cerré la tapa de mi móvil de nuevo y bufé. Mejor irse a casa, mañana sería un día para recordar.

**-/-/-**

¡Por fin! Por fin hoy veré a mi amado, sé que la gente me mira por la calle como diciendo "_está mal de la cabeza_" pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaré con él.

Suspiró mientras reviso mi vestimenta de nuevo. Llevó un vestido con estampado de flores, unas sandalias bajas y elegantes, me recogí el cabello en media coleta y me maquille un poco.

De veras espero que le guste. Siento mi móvil vibrar, leo la pantalla.

"_Llamada entrante Hatake Kakashi_" y sonrió, contestando al instante.

―¡Kakashi! ―contesto con emoción.

―Hola Sakura ―me responde con gentileza, oh no, eso nunca es bueno ―Sakura, perdona, pero no podré ir a verte hoy ―lo escuchó suspirar, con cansancio ―me han enviado a una cena de negocios imprevista para cerrar una fusión petrolera y no puedo…

Asiento, aunque sé que no puede verme. Realmente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

―Ya veo… ―musitó con suavidad y menos ánimos ―comprendo.

―Sakura, de veras lo lamento ―ni siquiera percibir la pena en su voz hace que me sienta mejor ―prometo que te lo recompensaré con creces, ¿sí? De veras lo lamento mucho…

―Está bien, de todos modos, no es algo que hayas podido manejar ―estaba dándome golpecitos en la frente para mantener la calma ―no es tu culpa ―aunque internamente sí lo culpaba.

―Gracias, Sakura, eres mi tesoro ―sonrió ―que pases un feliz cumpleaños ―fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Sí, claro, un "feliz cumpleaños" sin mi flamante novio conmigo. Sigo dándome golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice, estoy muy enojada. Es que, ¡maldición! He estado esperando este día hace mucho y viene él, de la nada, y me dice que no puede venir.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ino no está, que al menos podría sacarme de fiesta, Temari anda en no recuerdo dónde con su novio y Tenten esta de luna de miel con su esposo, así qué, ¡¿cómo diablos quería Kakashi que me divirtiera?!

Empecé a caminar, más bien a dar pisotones en el piso, estoy muy cabreada. Hoy es un día en el cual se supone yo este alegre y feliz, no enojada y echando pestes. Apreté mis puños. Hoy quiero hacer algo loco y beber hasta reventar.

Miré mi móvil otra vez y busque en la agenda telefónica. Le di a marcar y escuché los timbres al otro lado…

Oh, mañana me arrepentiría de haber hecho esta llamada.

**-/-/-**

―¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido ―alcé la mirada y ahí estaba, el gamberro que me dio un susto de muerte anoche ―¿en qué puedo servirte? ―dijo con picardía, acariciando su barbilla.

Bronceada y sensual barbilla, he de añadir.

―Hoy es mi cumpleaños ―dije, con dientes apretados, él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ―quiero divertirme.

―Vaya ―se quitó el gorro de lana que llevaba en la cabeza, dejando a la vista un cabello corto, rubio y rebelde, el cual echo hacía atrás ―¿tú novio te dejo plantada o algo? ―lo mire perspicazmente ―es una fecha muy especial como para pasarla con un desconocido ―musito.

Su timbre de voz era un tanto chillón por momentos pero bajo y calmado en otros, como ahora que me daba el discursito de que no debía de pasar un día "tan especial" con un total desconocido.

―Bueno, ¡ya! Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera y eso quiero ―bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

―Bien, ¿qué quieres? ―me miró, aguantando la risa.

―¡Quiero divertirme! ¡Quiero que me diviertas! ―exclame, sonrojándome ligeramente. Él asintió.

―Bien, sí eso quieres ―silbó fuerte, haciéndole señas a un taxi que pasaba ―vamos, ¿qué esperas? ―me abrió la puerta y pase, en serio, que estoy drogada o algo como para irme de copas por ahí con un extraño.

―¿A dónde quieren ir? ―preguntó el taxista.

―A Kyuu Shuu ―respondió el rubio, con seguridad ―el taxista asintió y se puso en marcha.

Y yo me cuestione, ¿qué diablos es Kyuu Shuu?

**-/-/-**

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! ―sonreí y aplaudí con los demás, tenían una pancarta con mi nombre y varios globos y para colmo, todos eran hombres muy, muy guapos.

En ese momento llegó mi "anfitrión" con una tenue sonrisa.

―¿Se divierte la princesa? ―preguntó, tomando asiento junto a mí.

―Algo, sí ―lo miré detenidamente mientras tomaba una copa de vino. Tiene la piel bronceada, unas llamativas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes de felino, sus facciones son bastante simétricas, sus ojos de un azul muy claro y su cabello rubio.

Viéndolo completamente bajo las luces es realmente guapo, muy, muy guapo.

―Soy Haruno Sakura, por cierto ―sí, lo sé, es un poco tarde para esto, pero no hay remedio.

Él pareció pensar lo mismo, negó con su cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

―Uzumaki Naruto ―respondió con ese tono un tanto chillón.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―señale alrededor.

―¿Esto? ―sonrió ―es un host club ―saludó a uno de los chicos más jóvenes que pasaba con una cabezadita.

―¿Trabajas aquí? ―negó con su cabeza―. ¿Eres un ex-host?

―Así es, como cortesía de un conocido puedes pedir lo que quieras, todo será a precio estándar ―abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ―pide lo que te apetezca ―tomo un trago de su cerveza ―nosotros invitamos ―rió socarronamente, poniéndose de pie.

Asentí, así que lo que quisiera, eh…

―¡Un Don Perignom por aquí, por favor! ―y lo escuché reírse con fuerza mientras se marchaba.

**-/-/-**

La noche es una vorágine de emociones y colores, no recuerdo cuánto he tomado, ni cuánto he comido, pero me siento bastante bien. Me siento alegre y creo que es lo que cuenta.

Incluso, a pesar del aspecto peligroso de mi acompañante momentáneo, me ha hecho pasar un buen rato y realmente se lo agradezco. Ríe mucho, quizás también está borracho como yo o solo está feliz de pasar el rato.

Sea lo que sea, quisiera que esto durara un poco más, un tiempo libre de preocupaciones, de Kakashi, del hospital… Un momento en el cual esta burbuja de felicidad perdurase más que la realidad.

Miro a Naruto que está sentado junto a mí, ¡vaya! Tiene una mirada ligeramente melancólica, parece mirar con profundidad a la distancia. Una de esas miradas que hacen que quieras abrazar a los demás y protegerlos.

Vuelve la mirada hacia mí y esa exótica expresión desaparece.

―¿Quieres irte? ―siento sus manos calientes sujetarme el rostro y su aliento con aroma a whisky y jugo de naranja golpear suavemente mi nariz, no es un olor desagradable, en lo absoluto.

Siento que muevo los labios, pero ni siquiera yo alcanzo a escuchar lo que digo. Veo que él asiente lentamente y cierro los ojos un momento.

La cabeza me da vueltas, pero no importa, sigo moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música electrónica que suena en este momento, miro alrededor, tratando de ubicarme donde estoy.

Estrujo mi cerebro privilegiado (que en este momento no es más que un cerebro ordinario) intentando recordar. Ah, sí, estamos en un club nocturno, recuerdo vagamente haberle dicho a Naruto que quería bailar.

Mi cuerpo está agotado y parte de mi cabeza exige una almohada y descanso hasta dentro de tres días, pero hay otra parte más activa aún, que quiere seguir disfrutando del momento.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia atrás y me encuentro con los febriles ojos azules que parecen acecharme está noche, me acercó a él y tiene la delicadeza de sujetarme por las manos.

Sus manos son grandes y bronceadas, contra las mías más pequeñas y pálidas.

Me dice algo a lo que solo asiento por inercia y él me arrastra consigo a no sé donde, solo sé que me dejo llevar.

**-/-/-**

Suspiro con suavidad, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi cabello de unos dedos que dedos que juguetean con el mismo y un suave peso sobre mí.

Es tan cálido… Me aferro con más fuerza a ese cuerpo duro y firme, al que reconozco como el de mi querido Kakashi, sonrió. Hacía tanto que no estaba así con él.

Su otra mano que rodea mi cintura acariciando suavemente mi espalda, enviando descargas por todo mi ser, gimo suavemente cuando su boca besa mi cuello y desciende hasta uno de mis senos, donde mordisquea el pezón.

¡Dios!

Su otra mano ya vaga entre los pliegues de mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris con maestría, Dios, esto se siente demasiado bien.

―Bésame… ―y no se hace de rogar, su boca cubre la mía y su lengua me invade con cierta posesividad que me sorprende. Su lengua tiene sabor a licor, a una mezcla de whisky con…

Abro los ojos desmedidamente y mi acción inmediata fue posar mis manos en ese pecho duro y empujar hacia arriba, para separarlo de mí.

―Basta, ¡basta! ―sigo, empujándole y sin mucho forcejeo, se aparta de mí.

―Vaya, ¿eres siempre tan enérgica por las mañanas? ―esa voz ―no lo malinterpretes, tú fuiste quien me invitó ―alcé la mirada y ahí estaba, el rubio que la noche anterior había amenizado mi noche, y al parecer, algo más.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?! ―exclame, incorporándome de golpe, mientras cubría mis senos con las sábanas, sentía un fuerte sonrojo subirme desde el cuello hasta mi rostro.

―Eh, eh, que quede claro… Fuiste tú la que estaba toda borracha anoche y me decía "vamos a mi habitación" cada dos por tres, lo único que hice fue seguirte ―y tuvo la desfachatez de encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

―¡Tú…! ―lo miré con mis verdes ojos entrecerrados ―espera, ¡espera! ―abrí los ojos con incredulidad, pero realmente no puedo recordar ni una mierda después del club nocturno. ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso nosotros dos…? Lo mire de nuevo, con su esplendoroso torso al descubierto y de la cintura para abajo… ¡También! Vale, estoy empezando a sudar frío.

―H-hey ―mi voz salió estrangulada ―anoche, nosotros dos… ¿tuvimos…? ¿Hicimos…? ―él se echó hacia atrás, cubriendo su intimidad (¡Por fin! Gracias a Dios) con parte de mi sábana ―¿Fuera? ¿Fue seguro? ―rió y eso provocó que su rostro luciera mucho más joven y relajado que antes.

―Si te reconforta, solo fue la punta ―se pasó la mano por el rostro, muy relajado mientras yo me quedo fría. ¿Sólo la punta? Lo miré de nuevo, entrecerrando mis ojos… Eso es raro.

―Calma ―flexiono su cuello ―anoche realmente los dos nos pusimos algo salvajes e hicimos _muchas_ cosas ―ese énfasis que hizo me estremeció ―pero ya cuando íbamos a hacerlo, caíste rendida ―enarco una de sus cejas ―ni siquiera yo soy tan bastardo como para hacerlo con una mujer dormida.

Ay dios, ay dios… Lo miré de nuevo y me empecé a acariciar las sienes. Esto no es bueno, ¿cuenta esto como "engaño", propiamente dicho? Si solo fue la punta, entonces fue seguro, ¿no?

Me aferré fuertemente a la sabana. Está sensación tan claramente dejada en mi cuerpo.

―¿No tienes ninguna clase de enfermedad, verdad? ―inquirí, aunque la verdad ya es tarde para eso. Él abrió los ojos de par en par, pareciendo un niño lindo e inocente, negué con mi cabeza, esa no es la cuestión aquí.

―La verdad no ―negó con su cabeza ―¿y tú? ―también negué con mi cabeza ―bien entonces ―esbozó esa sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a mí ―¿quieres obtener tu venganza? ―lo dijo tan bajo antes de atrapar mis labios entre los suyos que me sorprendió, incluso oí mi corazón latir en mis oídos.

Este tipo… ¡este tipo es peligroso!

―Te prometo hacerlo mejor que tu novio ―me cubrí aún más con las sábanas mientras que la parte de él se había caído ya por inclinarse hacia mí.

―¡No, no, no! ―alce una de mis manos, deteniéndolo―. Mira, mira ―escape de su semi encierro arrastrando las sábanas conmigo y recogí de paso mi brassier y mi camiseta ―tengo un prometido y en realidad, no planeo engañarlo ―dije, poniéndome aprisa la ropa interior y la camiseta mientras le daba la espalda.

Lo escuché moverse en la cama.

―¡Salir conmigo fue un agradecimiento más que suficiente por esconderte! ―me puse de pie y le miré y ahí estaba.

―Con que es así ―me dedico otra vez esa sonrisa melancólica de anoche ―es una pena, la verdad.

Esa sonrisa… esa mirada, era la misma que tenía anoche, como si mirase a profundidad a la distancia. Me pasé una mano por mi maraña de cabello.

―Lo siento, pero, ¿podrías marcharte? Casi tengo que irme a trabajar ―suspiré, mirándolo de reojo, él se había dado la vuelta en la cama y me daba la espalda. Es una espalda ancha y ligeramente marcada, digna de su cuerpo de atleta.

―Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo ―soltó con simplicidad, haciéndome soltar el peine que se dirigía a mi cabeza―. Porque ahora mismo no puedo regresar a casa.

―Q-¿qué? Espera, estás bromeando, ¡¿cierto?! ―recogí el peine, sin dejar de mirarlo.

―La verdad es que no ―acarició su nuca ―yo estaba con la mujer que pertenece a ese tipo peligroso del otro día, aún cuando ella lo empezó, él quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata ―volvió su cabeza ligeramente hacía mí ―el tipo se enojo y me ha embargado la casa son unos cuantos de sus gorilas, por eso era que corría ―en mi cabeza se hizo cortocircuito ―los recuerdas, ¿no? A esos tipos peligrosos.

Lo miré con rostro estrangulado. ¡¿Y a mí qué?!

―Si me acerco a mi casa ahora, esos tipos me golpearan y enterraran mis restos en una montaña ―se volvió completamente hacía mi, mirándome con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

No, ese truco no funcionaria conmigo, si lo dejo aquí, también será problemático para mí ya que esos tipos también vendrían a mi casa.

―¡N-no me importa! ―me giré con altivez ―estaré en peligro también, ¿verdad? En serio, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

―Anda vamos, no seas así ―dijo, mientras me hacía un lindo puchero ―mientras me quede aquí, ellos no lo descubrirán ―me miro con ojos de pena ―de todos modos, tengo hambre, ¿cuándo estará el desayuno? ―sentí que una vena palpitaba en mi frente, ¿Qué parte de "no" él no había captado?

―¡¿Por qué conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué no con tu novia?! ―le espeté cruzándome de brazos.

―Dios, no tengo novia ―rió ―de paso, ¿podrías conseguirme algo para cambiarme? Asumo que tendrás alguna camiseta o parecido de tu novio ―dijo con simpleza, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

―¡Argh! ¡Entonces ve y quédate en un hotel! ―ya estaba al límite de mi paciencia ―¡de todos modos, solo sal! ―él rió, mirándome a los ojos.

―Sakura-chan ―ay, era ese tono suave más un apelativo un mensajero de malas noticias ―¿recuerdas acaso todo lo que tomaste y bebiste en Kyuu Shuu?

Me quedé fría.

―¿Qué?

―Caviar, vino, champán, pasteles… ―trague saliva ―aún con los descuentos y precios regulares, fue bastante caro el precio final ―se puso a gatas en la cama y se acercó a mí ―y gaste todo mi dinero ―señalo con la cabeza algo detrás de mí y vi una cartera que nunca había visto, totalmente flácida en el suelo ―así que ―me jaló hacía el borde de la cama sujetándome por el lazo de mi camiseta ―está bien que me ayudes un poco, ¿no? ―y me soltó, mientras se agachaba a recoger su bóxer del suelo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a sentir que la cabeza me latía.

―P-pero… ―me volví y él estaba de pie, con sus bóxers ya puestos, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Hablarlo con Kakashi? ¡No! ¡Ni muerta! No tengo el valor. Vaya, quizás sea cierto que me pase de la raya anoche, inhale profundamente, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza en su máximo esplendor ya floreciendo ―está bien ―susurré ―¡pero solo una semana, nada más!

―Bien, ¡hurra por Sakura-chan! ―celebró él, mientras sentía que había abierto la puerta hacía mi infierno personal.

**-/-/-**

Mi móvil sonó y conteste sin mirar.

―¿Ah? Sakura, ¿estás desocupada ahora? ―sonreí y asentí.

―Así es, ahora mismo me estoy tomando un descanso ―suspire.

―Pequeña, realmente lamento mucho lo de ayer ―se disculpo de nuevo.

―Está bien, no es tu culpa Kakashi, ya te lo había dicho ―respondí, sintiéndome enternecida por este hombre.

―No, claro que es mi culpa ―lo escuché suspirar al otro lado ―ya verás cómo te lo recompensaré la próxima vez ―añadió, con cierto tono sugestivo y reí.

―Eso espero ―y ambos reímos. Realmente Kakashi es un hombre muy dulce. Realmente es muy gentil y mientras él más lo es, más culpable me voy sintiendo.

Realmente.

No haré nada sexual con ese tipo de nuevo. Lo esconderé por una semana y luego de eso, le diré adiós. Aún cuando luzca como un adonis con ropa o sin ella.

**-/-/-**

―Esto es muy raro ―dije, al ver la escena de mi cocina, el trasero de Naruto apuntaba hacia mí mientras él tenía el rostro inclinado hacía la estufa―. ¿Qué rayos haces, cocinar?

Él se enderezó.

―No, es solo que mi encendedor no quería prender y estoy usando la estufa para… ―una llamarada azul salió de la hornilla, haciéndome retroceder del susto, él se enderezo con parsimonia, con un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios―. Misión cumplida ―dijo, mientras salía al balcón y a mí me dio ataque de risa.

―Naruto ―reí, señalando su rostro ―tienes parte de tu cabello y tus cejas chamuscadas ―me miró de reojo y pretendió ignorarme.

―Al menos el cigarrillo esta encendido ―dijo, con aire "cool" y a mí me dio más risa, es que mientras más cool quería lucir, más risa me daba, al final no aguante más y solté tremenda carcajada.

―Eh, eh, que ya te has reído bastante ―me miró con cara de pocos amigos ―te violaré si sigues riéndote así ―mascullo, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo de nuevo ese tierno puchero de la mañana.

―Dios, que dramático ―respiré profundo, tratando de regularizar mi respiración ―mañana te comprare un encendedor ―seguí esbozando esa sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en el barandal del balcón.

―¿En serio? Entonces que venga acompañado de algunas cervezas ―dijo a modo de broma mientras seguía con sus brazos apoyados en el barandal y miraba las estrellas.

Naruto no ha dejado de ser un tipo peligroso pero, de algún modo, tiene un aspecto así como de que lo abandonaron y no me permite odiarlo.

―Ah, es cierto ―acomodo su brazo izquierdo para recostar su cabeza en su antebrazo y mirarme ―una mujer llamada Anko llamo esta tarde ―abrí los ojos y me enderecé para mirarlo.

―Eh, eh, no contestes el teléfono de la casa de otros con tanta facilidad ―le espeté, fingiendo enojo.

―¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? ¿Algún cadáver oculto por aquí? ―bromeó y puse los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y qué dijo?

―Nada, solo que llamaría más tarde ―suspiró, calando de su cigarrillo.

―¿Sabes qué no deberías de fumar? Eso mata tus pulmones ―él rió.

―Sí, doctora, lo sé…

**-/-/-**

―Eh, Sakura ―alcé la mirada de mis documentos y me encontré con los cálidos ojos de Shizune-san ―¿pasó algo bueno en tu cumpleaños? ―la miré un poco extrañada.

―Eh, ¿por qué pregunta, Shizune-san? ―cuestioné, quitándome los lentes de lectura.

―Es que has estado sonriendo mucho e incluso los pacientes lo han comentado ―golpeó suavemente mis costillas ―no me digas que se adelanto la fecha de la boda ―yo enrojecí y negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

―No, no, la verdad no ha pasado nada…

Me miró y asintió.

―Bueno, sea lo que sea, me alegra mucho verte tan contenta ―dejo su bata colgada en el perchero ―bueno, hasta mañana ―se despidió y correspondí al mismo, extrañada por sus palabras.

¿Yo, Haruno Sakura, he estado sonriendo demasiado? No creo…

Mi teléfono sonó y suspiré, contestando en el acto.

―¿Moshi, moshi? ―me puse de pie a colgar mi bata mientras entraban las otras compañeras que iniciarían su turno ahora y me saludaban con cabezaditas.

―Hola Sakura ―ahí estaba Kakashi empleando ese tono estrangulado, apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, imaginando ya lo que sería―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, terminando mi turno en el hospital ―respondí, él asintió al otro lado de la línea.

―Sakura, hoy me será un poco difícil salir a verte ―hizo una pausa y lo escuchó agradecer por algo ―perdona, son otro fardo de documentos que me traen para examinar ―asentí.

―Comprendo ―flexione mi cuello ―así que la próxima ocasión sería a fin de mes, ¿no? ―lo escuché disculparse de nuevo y después de dos o tres palabras más, colgamos.

Estoy hartándome de las no citas con mi novio, sé que debo ser comprensiva y todo eso, pero tengo un límite que él esta bordeando. Por otro lado, hoy no hay mucho que hacer. Sería bueno comprar un cenicero y un par de cervezas.

Me hice una coleta alta y salí con mi abrigo y bolso en brazos a la calle, me pare en varios mostradores pero ninguno tenía un cenicero llamativo, es increíble como inintencionadamente ese rubiales de ojos azules se fundió en mi vida instantáneamente.

Con tanta facilidad…

Quizás es porque él tiene un aire solitario, así como yo, más mis fallidas citas con Kakashi y el despreocupado sentimiento de estar una semana, bajo el mismo techo que Naruto, sin tener nada de sexo.

Me detengo frente a un escaparate donde hay un cenicero con forma cuadrada y un zorro pequeño en cada esquina, sí, ese es bonito.

**-/-/-**

―Ya llegue ―él está sentado en el balcón con aire despreocupado.

―Bienvenida, Sakura-chan ―se pone de pie a ayudarme con las bolsas.

―Un pequeño presente ―y le entrego una bolsa, sí, esa que contiene el cenicero. El se queda mirando la bolsa, extrañado pero saca su regalo.

―Oh, ¡vaya Sakura-chan! No tenías por qué molestarte ―sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y formándose alrededor de estos unas tiernas arrugas.

―Y también traje… ―alce las otras bolsas.

―¡Cerveza! Oh, Sakura-chan, eres una especie de Diosa ―reí, mientras me dirigía a la cocina a guardar las mismas y unas verduras y carnes que había comprado ―¿con él es que te vas a casar? ―volví la cabeza y lo vi mirando una de las pocas fotos que tengo con Kakashi, de las navidades pasadas.

―Así es, es un empresario élite, un hombre completamente opuesto a ti ―dije bromeando y él asintió.

―Hmm…

―¿Ahora qué? ―lo miré de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos y ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Esa mirada distante que ponía sus ojos melancólicos.

―Nada, es solo que no lo comprendo del todo ―tomó una cerveza y se fue al balcón ―yo ni siquiera quiero tener una novia ―bufó. Eso atrajo mi atención.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque para la vida que llevo, está bien si muero mañana ―dio un trago a su cerveza ―y no me gustaría que mi novia se entristeciera porque yo muriese.

Tome otra cerveza y me recosté del borde de la puerta que conduce al balcón, observando su espalda.

―Pero bueno, quizás es porque no he encontrado a una mujer que me haga desear verla todos los días ―suspiro con aire soñador y eso me hizo reír.

―¿Y quién te crees? ¿Cuán buena quieres que sea esa mujer? ―negué con mi cabeza.

Él se volvió hacía mí, recostando su espalda en el barandal.

―Mi madre desapareció cuando apenas estaba en la secundaria y mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño ―ahí estaba esa mirada distante otra vez ―así que conozco el dolor de perder algo repentinamente ―movió su cuello de un lado a otro ―el amor se acaba algún día ―suspiro.

Su tono era informal, sin reflejar emoción alguna.

―Si es algo que se acabará algún día entonces, ¿para qué lo necesitamos, en primer lugar? ―ya comprendo. Ya sé a lo que mira a la distancia con tanta melancolía.

Es a su madre desaparecida.

―¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? ¿No son 21 una edad muy corta aún para casarte? ―estiro el cuello de su camiseta para dejar pasar un poco más de aire.

―Lo mío no tiene mucha ciencia, la verdad ―suspiré, cruzándome de brazos ―mis padres se llevaban muy bien e incluso cuando tenía problemas, mi mamá siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Realmente deseo tener una familia así.

Él soltó una carcajada y sonrió.

―Claro, esa es una buena vida ―concedió.

―Aunque, mi padre murió cuando yo estaba en secundaria ―él volvió su mirada hacía mi, un poco sorprendido ―desde eso, me he vuelto muy solitaria. Quizás eso me ha empujado a desear aún más una familia ―me apoyé en el balcón y el alzó su lata y brindamos.

―Ambos tenemos vidas parecidas, aunque hemos escogido caminos muy diferentes ―se rasco la nuca con su otra mano mientras cerraba sus ojos―. Vivir contigo por una semana ―suspiro ―ha pasado mucho desde que pensé que tener una hogar era lindo. Ah, siento un poco de envidia, serás una maravillosa esposa ―asintió, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Quizás ambos somos unos solitarios, pero quizás este hombre lo sea más que yo, ya que hasta tal punto, se niega a tener a alguien importante en su vida. Quizás porque ambos vivimos situaciones parecidas.

Quizás es por eso que nos llevamos bien.

Realmente, lo miro, no pensé que nos llevaríamos tan bien.

―Pero tu razón para casarte realmente es un poco sorprendente ―expulso el humo de su boca ―¿no suena eso como que sales con tu novio solo para casarte? ―abrí mis ojos con sorpresa―. Quiero decir, uno no _hace_ el amor ―me miró con esos ahora sagaces ojos azules ―uno sencillamente _cae_ y se enamora, ¿no es así? ―pasé saliva, esta esa mirada peligrosa y cargada de algo que no quiero reconocer.

No negaré que entre nosotros hay una tensión sexual muy, muy cargada, pero no puedo engañar a Kakashi… Dios, si esto sigue así, si sigo viviendo con él, caeré tentada.

―Oye, cambiando de tema ―carraspeé un poco y me miro con cierta fijeza ―ya ha pasado una semana y…

Él asintió.

―Lo siento, pero…

Él se enderezó y volvió a asentir.

―Está bien, lo comprendo ―y tomando su último trago de cerveza, entró.

Solté el aire lentamente, respirando aliviada mientras me tiemblan las rodillas. Está bien, todo está bien, al menos pude refrenar mi propio deseo de abalanzarme sobre él y mandar el tema del engaño a la mierda.

**-/-/-**

Suspiré por enésima vez. No puedo dormir. Él está ahí, a dos pasos de mí y mi tentación por él no disminuye, paso saliva, aún podría…

No, no, no, gimo internamente cuando siento su cálida mano acariciar mi cabeza, me encojo suavemente mientras su mano baja y acaricia mi cuello. Esto es tentador… realmente me está tentando.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago? Sus palabras de unas horas antes llegan a mí como un rayo "_uno __**no**__ hace el amor_", aprieto mis ojos con fuerza, "_uno sencillamente __**cae**__ y se enamora_", Dios.

Que ciega he sido.

Apartó la sábana y me abalanzó sobre él, besándolo. Luce tan tranquilo, sentado en la orilla de mi cama, susurrando mi nombre mientras le beso. Mientras me envuelve en sus brazos sé que estoy perdida.

Ya no puedo detenerme y realmente no quiero detenerme.

Su mirada es límpida, como no recuerdo haberle visto antes.

Mientras nos besamos nuestras ropas salen volando, sus manos atrapan mis pechos mientras acarició su cuello, con un movimiento me tumba en la cama con suavidad y delicadeza, mientras una de sus manos ya hurga en mi sexo y otra acaricia uno de mis pezones.

Lo sujeto por la nuca y él sonríe buscando mi boca y mis labios, mordisqueándolos, emulando con su lengua en mi boca embestidas que imita en mi clítoris y luego mete un dedo y me retuerzo.

Su boca húmeda va bajando por mi cuello y con su lengua febril lame mis pechos, poso mis manos en su espalda y lo acaricio con suavidad antes de atrapar su pene erecto entre una de mis manos y acariciarlo.

Él gime y yo gimo con él, el aparta mi mano con suavidad de su pene y me quejo.

―Si sigues, vas hacer que me corra y aún no hemos empezado ―ríe ―estoy muy, muy excitado ―apoyo su frente en mi vientre ―esto es tu culpa.

―¿M-mía? ―inquirí, incrédula, mientras metía otro dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome callar.

―Si hubiésemos hecho esto desde el principio, iría más despacio… ¡Maldición! ―y bajo más, hasta reemplazar sus dedos por su lengua, que entraba y salía frenéticamente y se alternaba entre embestirme, lamer y chupar mi clítoris.

Si se puede morir de placer, yo lo haré ahora, siento las corrientes recorrerme entera y sé que estoy por llegar, ¿me dejará él llegar? Apreté de fuerza las sabanas mientras me sentía correrme y él chupar y lamer, abrí la boca para tomar aire, porque los pulmones empezaban a quemarme por no respirar.

―Aún no empieza, princesa ―dio un último lametón a mi clítoris ya sensible y se posiciono sobre mí, entrando la punta primero, con mucha suavidad.

―Dios, Naruto, no soy ninguna virginal ―gemí, la sensación de su miembro llenándome despacio me estaba desesperando.

―¿Eso quieres? ―me miro fijamente a los ojos y asentí, no bien termine la acción cuando él se hundió de una estocada dentro mí, cortándome la respiración. Dios mío.

Empezó un suave vaivén de caderas, el cual aumento gradualmente su ritmo hasta hacerse frenético, atraje su rostro y lo besé, mientras acariciaba su espalda y apretaba su perfecto trasero, él gemía suavemente cuando lo hacía.

―Naruto, por Dios… ―él se clavaba profundo en mí, tanto que sentía que me partiría en dos, no obstante, su boca chupaba mis pezones haciéndome sentirme frenética.

―Córrete para mí, nena ―gruño, mientras se clavaba una y otra vez y sus palabras fueron una orden para mí, que gimiendo su nombre volví a correrme. Me he quedado flácida y sin fuerzas en la cama, mientras lo siento aún duro y firme dentro de mí, cierro los ojos y me estremezco cuando él apenas se mueve.

Estoy tan sensible ya.

―Eres un demonio ―gemí suavemente y él rió mientras alzaba mis piernas para dejarlas a la altura de sus hombros y temblé cuando lamió su pulgar y acarició mi clítoris.

―¿Eso crees? ―y me embistió así, en esa posición y se me cortó la respiración, fue profundo, muy profundo ―¿te gusta así? ―preguntó con suavidad, mientras me seguía embistiendo, solo podía asentir mientras mordía mis labios.

Es demasiado intenso, tan, tan intenso, es un placer tal que es casi doloroso, me sigue embistiendo con fuerza y me rindo, esto es demasiado bueno y su mirada que suele ser distante, lo miro entre mis ojos cegados de placer, me miran fijamente a mí, con esos ojos que brillan como dos zafiros.

Su mirada es abrazadora y febril… y llego a la conclusión de que esta es la forma de amar de Naruto. Desliza mis piernas a la altura de su cintura y sigue su frenético vaivén, volviéndome loca, acariciando mis pechos mientras gime mi nombre y yo el suyo.

―¡Por favor…! ―suplico al borde de llorar, es demasiado placer, demasiado calor, tan intenso…

Y él se inclina mientras rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y me besa, me embiste y chupa mi pezón izquierdo y grito, grita él también, ambos liberándonos en una espiral de sensaciones, gemidos y caricias.

Siento su peso sobre mí mientras deposita besos por todo mi rostro que son suaves como aleteo de mariposa.

–¿Estuvo bien? –se alzó sobre mí, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso adornando sus labios. ¿Es en serio? ¿En verdad quiere que le responda cuando mi cuerpo aún está temblando de éxtasis?

Pero asiento, aferrándome más a él.

–¿Por qué tardamos tanto en hacerlo? –bufé y él soltó una carcajada suave.

–Porque este era el momento propicio –mordió suavemente mi labio inferior –pero si te ha gustado, déjame informarte algo, Sakura-chan...

Pase saliva fuertemente.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esto es solo el comienzo. Seguiremos haciéndolo una y otra vez. Tener sexo conmigo será una espiral interminable de corridas, seguiré hundiéndome dentro de ti hasta que te desmayes de tanto placer y se te seque la boca de gritar mi nombre –posó sus manos en mis caderas –te follare tanto que no sabrás donde empiezas tú o donde termino yo –y su mirada volvió a encenderse y supe que cumpliría su palabra al pie de la letra.

Y me estremeci.

**-/-/-**

Suspire mientras sentía una mano cálida acariciar mi vientre y sonreí cuando un aliento suave me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

–Sakura-chan... –susurró en mi oído –si no despiertas, harás que te folle otra vez y llegarás tarde al trabajo –refunfuñe abriendo un ojo, encontrándome con el pecho firme de Naruto frente a mí.

Temble, había cumplido su palabra. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me corrí y me desmaye de placer, siempre regresando para sentirlo con más intensidad. Aún si no me hiciera nada, mi cuerpo ya está marcado por él.

–Eres muy goloso –bostece, cruzando mi pierna por encima de la suya –¿no te cansas? –cuestione, dejando un beso en su pecho.

–Debería, ¿no? –acarició mi cabello con suavidad –pero contigo no me pasa –alzó mi rostro –contigo quiero hacer muchas cosas –sonrió, antes de besarme –y verte retorcerte de placer es una de mis mejores visiones –le pellizque un brazo.

–Suenas como un "S" –enarque una ceja.

–Serias una perfecta "M" –y ambos reímos.

–Así que una "M", eh –me puse a horcajadas sobre él –veamos que tanto puedo serlo –él se acomodo, apartando las sábanas.

–Llegarás tarde –susurró, antes de llevarse uno de mis pezones a la boca.

–Eso... –gemí, enredando mis dedos en su cabello –no me importa mucho ahora –se suponía que debía estar cansada, agotada y adolorida, pero al contrario, me siento viva, llena de energía y con un deseo insaciable por este hombre que raya en lo inverosímil.

–Si tú lo dices –y sin necesidad de muchos rodeos me embistió, con fuerza, como si quisiera romperme.

–Eres un... –mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar un poco, lo empuje para que se recostara en la cama y casi con dolor separe nuestros cuerpos.

–Sakura-chan... –gimió, mirándome con una mezcla de deseo y confusión que me provocó querer besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aire.

–Es tu castigo –mordisque con suavidad su labio lastimado y lo lamí luego, antes de perderme en su boca y su lengua.

Estaba entregado totalmente a este beso, una de sus manos acaricia mi nuca mientras que la otra se aferra a mi cintura.

–Entonces con gusto aceptaré el mismo –su aliento acarició mi boca, su tono fue bajo, ronco y suave, provocandome.

Acaricie su pecho con suavidad, luego su abdomen marcado y el mismo trayecto que realizaba con mis manos lo hacía con mi boca. Lamia aquí, chupaba allí y mordisqueaba, bajando siempre más y más.

Estaba excitado, muy excitado, puedo sentir la firmeza de su virilidad rozando unos de mis muslos, sus azules ojos me miran con anhelo y deseo, me hace sentir poderosa, como nunca antes me había sentido.

Y deseo que gima mi nombre, que gruña, que se retuerza bajo mis manos y que no pueda controlarse. Jamás había deseado tanto algo en la vida como escucharlo gemir.

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus caderas y mi boca beso su abdomen tenso por el placer, a medida que yo bajaba, él se subía apoyándose en sus codos.

–Dios, Sakura... –estaba mordiendo su labio superior, era como un niño seducido por el pecado.

Y no respondí, solo baje más mi cuerpo y al hacerlo mis senos rozaron su miembro, provocando que ambos gimieramos.

Trate de regularizar mi respiración y antes de darle la oportunidad de detenerme, me metí su duro pene en la boca. El se enderezó lo más que pudo y soltó un gruñido cuando deslice mi lengua por la punta.

Volví a hacerlo y volvió a gruñir, con una de mis manos empecé a subir y bajar el suave terciopelo que lo cubría mientras lamia como si fuera una paleta.

–Madre de... –cerró los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada –... vas hacer que... –se retorcía debajo de mi –me corra y no quiero aún... –gimió, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, instandome a seguir –Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan... –gemia, impulsando suavemente sus caderas para que su pene entrará más en mi boca.

Lo que hice fue meterlo profundo, casi hasta mi garganta y mientras repetía el movimiento, con mis manos seguía subiendo y bajando, apretaba mi cabello sin lastimarme, mientras con mi lengua saboreaba el ligero sabor salado de los primeros indicios de que el estaba cerca.

Lo saque y apreté hasta que brotó una pequeña gota blanca, lo mire enarcando una ceja, sonriente y él me miraba al borde del éxtasis.

–No lo hagas, ¡no! –acaricie sus testículos mientras lamia suavemente la punta con movimientos circulares y sucedió.

Se corrió dentro de mi boca, mientras yo seguía succionando más y más, llena de algarabía al oírlo gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

–Eres una mujer increíble –se dejó caer hacia atrás, atrayendome consigo –quién te viera con esa cara –rió, acariciando mi cuello.

–Nunca me había puesto así –admití –así que puedes considerarte privilegiado –nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron poco a poco.

–Así que te inspiró a hacer otras cosas, eh... –acarició mi nariz con la suya –así que no tan "M" –y sus manos apretaron mi trasero y reí.

–Quizás no tanto como pensabas –y ahí estaba otra vez, duro como roca bajo mi pelvis, esto es increíble –y en verdad estoy empezando a pensar que no eres humano –pase mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura –tienes demasiada energía –alcé mi cadera y el se posicionó justo en la entrada de mi sexo, ya húmedo.

–¿Me ayudas a quemar un poco? –y me sujeto por las caderas, bajándome con fuerza, clavandome de una estocada. Lo sentí hasta en mis entrañas.

Me enderece, apoyándome en su pecho, iniciando un vaivén de caderas, cada vez que yo bajaba, él subía, haciendo cada estocada más y más profunda. Pellizcaba mis pezones y amasaba mis senos mientras lo hacía y yo sentía de nuevo ese calor ardiente acumularse dentro de mí.

–Na... Naruto –gemi, mirándolo a los ojos y su mirada estaba fija en mi, cargada de pasión y deseo.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –se sentó de un golpe, provocando que quedará con las piernas rodeando su cintura –me estoy volviendo loco –me beso con fiereza, mientras su penetración se volvía más y más avasalladora.

Asenti, aferrándome a su cuello, entiendo a lo que se refiere. Es algo más allá del mundano placer. Es como si nunca tendremos suficiente el uno del otro. Es un deseo profundo y voraz que parece estar consumiendonos.

En medio de gritos, gruñidos y gemidos, ambos llegamos a ese punto álgido de placer que te desconecta del mundo y te lleva a esa zona donde todo lo que percibes es una vorágine de sensaciones maravillosas.

Ambos respiramos agitados, nuestros cuerpos están mojados de sudor pero no importa, apoyo mi frente en su hombro mientras Naruto muerde mi cuello suavemente.

–¿Estás cansada? –mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja, asenti suavemente–. ¿Muy cansada? –estaba ese tonito de niño bueno que quería algo, pase saliva y alcé la mirada.

Sus ojos increíblemente azules me miraban casi con adoración y mi corazón dio tres saltos. En ese mismo momento supe que si me pedía saltar del techo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

–¿Aún quieres más? –dije, en medio de un gemido, asintió suavemente–. ¿Eres un enfermo sexual? –inquerí, a modo de broma.

–Puede ser, aunque lo he descubierto recientemente –acaricie los contornos de su rostro –Sakura-chan –susurró contra mi boca –a gatas, ahora... –y terminó recostándome en la cama y me dio la vuelta –me la debes desde la primera noche –rió.

–¡Ni siquiera estaba consciente! –espete, mientras él alzaba mi cadera y separaba mis piernas –¡así que no vale ninguna provocación dada en ese momento!

–Oh, para mí lo vale, y mucho –acarició mi clítoris con su dedo mayor, estimulandome, su dedo luego se acercaba a mi entrada y con mi misma humedad seguía acariciando mi pequeño botón ya hinchado.

–Dis...frutas esto, ¿verdad? –gemi, cuando metió su dedo dentro de mi –moriré –balbucee –ni respondió, solo siguió metiendo su dedo dentro de mi mientras con su otra mano acaricia mis senos.

–Me gusta ver tus expresiones de placer –sacó su dedo y me queje –porque son mías nada más –y sin más, metió su miembro sin más miramientos. El placer que siento es indescriptible, me llena por completo como nadie más lo había hecho.

Alza un poco más mi cintura y empieza la dulce tortura. Hace que mis caderas vayan al vaivén de las suyas, me aprieta con fuerza para que no me mueva más allá de donde me quiere y siento que voy a explotar.

Cada vez que entra se siente más profundo, más y más, como si me rompiese por dentro, como si quisiera quedarse clavado dentro de mí. Aprieto las sábanas entre mis manos, mientras me impulso hacia atrás, porque quiero que me llegue aún más adentro, más profundo.

–¿Más fuerte? –asenti, y él hizo su embestida aún más fuerte, era un límite que yo nunca había bordeado. Es ese límite en el cual el dolor también es placer.

–Naruto, ¡más, más fuerte! –estoy desesperada, quiero más gruñidos, quiero más golpes que corten mi respiración, lo quiero por completo –¡más aprisa! –y así lo hizo.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –repetía, aferrándose a mi cintura –moriré contigo de placer, mujer –y apretó mi trasero provocando que mis músculos internos apretaran aún más su pene –¡correte, correte para mí! –y con una última embestida que pareció romperme en mil pedazos, llegamos al orgasmo, gritando una vez más nuestros nombres y siento que nuestros cuerpos son uno en más de un sentido.

Y me sentí más que feliz, totalmente plena. Y sé que él también.

**-/-/-**

La luz de la habitación hizo que parpadeara un poco, ¿quién encendió la luz? Yo quiero seguir descansando, acurrucada junto a este hombre infantil y varonil.

–Sakura... –abrí mis ojos de inmediato. Joder... Percibí que Naruto también ya estaba despierto–. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –me incorporé en la cama y mire a Kakashi, peor momento no pudo escoger para visitarme.

Sus ojos negros me miraban con frialdad y sus puños estaban apretados.

–Me encontré extraño que no hicieras berrinche alguno cuando no vine para tu cumpleaños y tus mensaje últimamente son más desinteresados que antes –Naruto se incorporó –¿desde cuando están juntos? –escupió sin alterarse del todo.

Suspire. Mejor decirle la verdad ya, después de todo, al final...

–No tenemos tiempo ni nada –volví la cabeza hacia Naruto, que ya tenía medio cuerpo cubierto con sus ropas ya –yo la force a esto –soltó una risa irónica –ella es un blanco fácil –y se encogió de hombros antes de cubrir su torso con la camiseta.

¡¿Qué diablos esta diciendo?! Lo mire, intentando encontrarme con su mirada pero él lo evitó.

–No quiero tener nada que ver con ella –bufó, dándome la espalda –mejor cuidala –musitó y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, saliendo tan rápido como llego.

Y dentro de mi, algo se quiebra, se rompe. Kakashi se acerca a mí, con cierto recelo y posa sus manos en mis hombros.

–¿Te hizo daño? –su tono que antes encontraba dulce y gentil me parecía falso ahora. Sí, me lastimo, justo acaba de hacerlo. No dije nada y Kakashi suspiró–. Lo siento, Sakura –hizo una pausa –sé que te he descuidado mucho tiempo por culpa de mi trabajo, pero eso está por cambiar –asentí suavemente –así que por favor, olvida mis faltas y ausencias del pasado y yo haré lo mismo con esta situación.

Si digo que sí, con suavidad, podré seguir con Kakashi a mi lado, un hombre estable, sin un pasado triste ni una banda de matones detrás de él, pero no es él. No es el que me enseñó a amar con sólo una mirada.

–¿Sabes algo? –musite –debemos romper –concluí con firmeza. Las manos de él en mis hombros temblaron de ira.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?! –alzó una mano para pegarme y lo detuve en el acto.

–¿Me levantas la mano y pretendes ofenderte cuando me has estado engañado todo este tiempo? –gruñí, me miró confuso–. Todas esas cenas de negocio y esos viajes... ¿Realmente lo eran o solo en una excusa para seguir escapándote con Anko? –su rostro se torno pálido de repente y solté su mano cuando la misma perdió fuerza por la impresión.

–¿Cómo tú...? Yo... –bajo la cabeza y pasó una de sus manos entre su plateado cabello.

–Ella llama casi todos los días aquí para molestarme –bufé, sin mirarlo a los ojos –ella ya te había dicho de Naruto, ¿no? Por eso viniste a ver qué tan cierto o profundo era esto –apreté los puños –se ha acabado, Kakashi –suspire, él soltó un chasquido y se dio la vuelta.

–Fue lindo, mientras duro –mascullo, y lo escuché cerrar por última vez la puerta de mi apartamento con un sonido seco.

Había sospechado desde hace unos meses que él me engañaba, especialmente cuando las llamadas de esa tal Anko se hicieron más persistentes y la ignoraba porque al final pensaba "a mí será a quien lleve al altar", pero quizás no sea así.

Quizás ella también es una ilusa que espera que la lleve al altar y morirá esperando, pero de todos modos, ya no importa, porque ya no me concierne y respecto a eso no me siento tan mal como pensé me sentiría.

Pero, me dejo caer en la cama, echa un ovillo. Mi corazón ahora mismo duele mucho, tanto que el dolor oprime mi pecho, cierra mi garganta y se desliza por mis mejillas.

Porque he perdido lo que siempre he buscado, perdí el amor verdadero, el mismo que unió a mis padres y que yo enceguecida, pensé encontraría en la estabilidad de Kakashi.

Me he enamorado por primera vez en la vida y el dolor de descubrir que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a ese hombre que se me metió en la piel hasta los huesos, solo convirtió más grande mi pena.

Y lloró y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que el cansancio y el dolor acaben conmigo.

**-/-/-**

–Eh, Sakura, ¿estás bien? –la melodiosa voz de mi amiga, Yamanaka Ino, atravesó la espesa nube de pesar que embota mi cerebro ahora mismo, levanté la mirada y ella suspiró.

–Lo estoy, es que aún no me repongo de la gripe –musite, dándome la vuelta mientras apuntaba en mi tabla los medicamentos que debían ser puestos en los pacientes de la tercera planta.

La escuché hacer un sonidito con la garganta.

–Y yo soy una monja –bufó, cruzando sus brazos –frentona, te llame miles de veces ayer y no respondiste –se acercó a mí –tampoco llevas tu anillo de compromiso –entrecerró sus azules ojos –¡espera! ¿Has roto con el imbécil de Kakashi?

Me acaricie las sienes, percibiendo que el dolor de cabeza que antes era pequeño daba alertas de convertirse en migraña en pocos minutos.

–Si, Ino, rompí con Kakashi –espete, con seriedad –al final lo afronte con lo de la tal Anko –Ino posó sus manos en mis hombros, echando maldiciones por lo bajo –pero no importa –me encogí de hombros.

–Por como lo dices, realmente no parece importarte –musitó, frunciendo sus rubias cejas –entonces si al final no te importa tanto, ¿qué te tiene tan desvaída? –acercó su rostro al mío –porque la cara que traes frentuda, es de un corazón roto, más que de una gripe.

Pase por alto el apodo de nuevo y me aparté de ella.

–Quizás sí lo tenga roto...

–Pero no por el malnacido de Kakashi –volvió a colocarse frente a mí, ¡Dios! No puedo mirarla a los ojos porque me recuerdan a los de Naruto, pero obviamente los de él son de un color más llamativo, semejante a un cielo soleado de verano.

Y pensar en él me contrajo el corazón. He faltado dos días al trabajo alegando gripe para llorar mi dolor en mi soledad y justo hoy que me reintegro, Ino aparece y empieza a hostigarme.

La vida no es justa.

–No es nada, Ino-cerda –gruñí, pasando de ella –sólo necesito tiempo –ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie del tema, me duele demasiado.

–Como quieras –cerró los ojos fuertemente –que terca eres, que sepas que sigo por aquí cuando quieras hablar –y soltando un suspiro resignado, se dio la vuelta para salir de mi pequeño despacho.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –Tenten, con su risa fresca entro en ese momento, casi chocando con Ino –traigo algo de prisa –señaló, Ino le resto importancia con un movimiento de su cabeza –Sa-ku-ra –dijo la castaña con tono cantarín.

Tomé asiento en mi sillón y suspire, ¿qué se traería Tenten en manos?

–¿Qué te tiene tan exaltada? –Ino la miró con curiosidad –ni que Neji te haya pedido matrimonio de nuevo –rió, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de la morena y una risita de mi parte.

–No, no es otra boda –colocó una sonrisa pícara –Sakura, tengo un regalo para ti –se acercó a mi con aire juguetón –me encontré con este tipo súper guapo entrando por emergencias –deposito un sobre en el escritorio –le preguntaba a todo el mundo por ti –pasé saliva suamenente –le dije que te conocía y me pidió que te lo entregará –señaló el sobre.

Ino se regreso de la puerta hasta colocarse junto a Ino frente a mi escritorio.

–¿Qué tal era? –inquirió Ino, mientras tomaba el sobre con lentitud. No tiene remitente.

Abrí el sobre mientras la voz de Tenten se convertía en un murmullo lejano, eché el contenido del mismo sobre mi escritorio y salio una gran cantidad de dinero con una nota. Mi corazón revoloteó, tomé el pequeño papel que sólo rezaba "depósito de estadía" con una caligrafía simple y curva.

Alcé la mirada.

–¿Dónde está? –dije, poniéndome de pie –¿dónde está quien te dio el sobre? –Tenten me miró, curiosa.

–Se fue en cuanto me lo dio –mi corazón se rompió en pedazos otra vez –aunque aún debe estar cerca, no parecía tener prisa al... –recogí todo el dinero poniéndolo en el sobre de nuevo y salí corriendo sin dejarla terminar.

–¡Regresaré luego! –dije a modo de despedida.

Ino y Tenten se miraron entre sí.

–Así que el tipo esta de novela –Ino suspiro –creo que Sakura por fin se enamoró –Tenten solo asintió, corroborándola.

**-/-/-**

Estoy exhausta, he andado por las cercanías del hospital hace más de una hora. Fui a las cafeterías cercanas, clubes y gasolineras sin suerte.

¿Se habría marchado ya, para siempre? No, no, tengo que encontrarlo. Decidida, pasé aprisa el parque y miré hacía los columpios que habían captado mi atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Y se me cortó la respiración.

Ahí estaba él, salido de la nada, meciendo suavemente el columpio con aire ausente mientras miraba la gravilla fijamente. Su cabello rubio es mecido suavemente por el viento. Dios, como deseo hundir mis dedos en ese sedoso cabello.

–¡Tú...! –me acerqué dando fuertes pisadas, hasta terminar frente a él. Suavemente alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules estaban opacos y distantes a pesar de que sonreía tenuemente.

–Me encontraste –musitó, su voz ronca me erizo los cabellos de la nuca –pensé que no lo harías.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –le avente el sobre que cayó sobre su regazo y el suspiro.

–Es el dinero de anticipo que te da el derecho de quedarte en una pensión –se encogió de hombros –esos tipos ya no me buscan, se dieron cuenta de que yo no era el único amante de esa mujer y pude regresar a casa –esta última palabra lo dijo tan desapasionado que me estremeció –por favor, no lo rechaces –y extendió el sobre hacia mi de nuevo.

–¡Idiota! –le di un manotazo –¡no me refiero al dinero, eso es lo de menos! –lo agarre por el cuello de su camiseta negra –¡¿qué diablos fue lo de la última vez?! –apartó su mirada de mí –¡ese discursito de "es un blanco fácil" y "no quiero tener más que ver con ella"?!

Lo vi pasar saliva.

–Sakura-chan, no soy bueno para ti –balbuceó suavemente –déjalo como está.

–¡¿Que lo deje?! –apreté aún más fuerte el cuello de su camiseta, acercándolo más a mí –¡¿crees que me habría ido a la cama contigo si fuese una situación de tomar y dejar?!

Suspiró, resignado.

–El amor acabará algún día y...

–¡No es así! –afloje el agarré y me miró, sorprendido–. No será así, Naruto –deslice mis manos hasta su abdomen –cuando crea que este por morir, lo reavivaremos –pegue mi frente a la suya –jamás te abandonaré –suspire.

–La vida que llevo no es la más adecuada, podría morir en cualquier momento –acarició con delicadeza mis manos –no quiero que sufras por mí.

–Aunque estés en las puertas de la muerte, seguiré contigo, no te dejaré, realmente no me importa si eres matón o carpintero –lo miré directamente a sus azules ojos –te amo, simple y llanamente y estoy sufriendo por ti ahora mismo porque no dices nada –espete.

Él rió y su risa lleno mis oídos.

–Se supone que deberías decir "deja de vivir esa vida" o "haré que cambies de parecido" –entrelazó nuestros dedos –pero –llevó nuestras manos unidas hasta su corazón –quiero alejarte pero el se revela –suspiró –por fin he encontrado a una mujer que quiero ver mañana y pasado y todos los días de mi vida –su mirada se tornó intensa y abrasadora.

–Entonces quédate –y me abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y le correspondí.

–Eres una mujer increíble –su mirada ardiente me quemaba con dulzura–. Deseo verte mañana, eso provocas en mí –sonrió sujetando mi rostro ahora por la barbilla –y te amo –rozó nuestros labios, enviándome descargas por todo el cuerpo –y quiero intentarlo contigo –y antes de que pudiera decir nada más profundizó el beso.

Pero no importa, ahora su mirada ardiente, sus besos y su corazón son míos por el resto de los días que nos queden por vivir.

Juntos.

**-/-/-**

–Sakura-chan –ese timbre suplicante en el tono de mi prometido me hizo sonreír muy a mi pesar –anda, no seas así...

–¿Así cómo? –espete, volviendo mi verde mirada hacía él que yacía tirado en el sofá.

–Pues así, ya sabes cómo –se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un pequeño puchero –no es mi culpa –bufó. Sonreí.

–Oh, ¿te refieres al hecho de que me habías ocultado que eres poseedor de una pequeña fortuna y que por eso estoy un poco fría contigo? –me tiró un cojín que me dio en el trasero.

–Te lo dije casi de inmediato, desde que empezamos a salir formalmente un año atrás –se puso de pie –por algún extraño motivo, siento que te gusta verme suplicarte –se puso de pie y me volví para mirarlo de frente.

El muy bastardo era un heredero de una empresa informática, el desgraciado estaba podrido en dinero y vivía como un pobre. Yo pensando que cuando hablaba de "morir en cualquier momento" se refería al hecho de que pertenecía a la Mafia o algo así y realmente es por el hecho de que mucha gente quería matarlo.

Su mejor amigo, el cual conocí hace unos meses atrás, es quien dirige formalmente la empresa. Pero eso no quita que quiera desquitarme con él por haberme hecho pensar mal.

Así que, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poco. Dejé el trapo que tenía en la mano sobre la encimera y lo mire, con una ceja enarcada.

–Yo pensando que eras de la mafia...

–Pero nunca dije que...

–Involucrándote con la mujer de un matón local...

–Ya te dije que...

–Yo pensando en arriesgar mi vida...

–Realmente lo estás haciendo –y cubrió mi boca con su mano, antes de que pudiese decir nada más –y de veras, no sé cómo sigues conmigo.

Le mordí la palma suavemente y retiró la mano.

–Mi cerebro debe de estar fundido, eso explica todo –me estaba mirando con esos ojos llenos de anhelo y deseo, ¿cómo puedo estar enojada con él cuando me mira así? –Eres todo un caso –puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello –no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo.

Esbozó esa sonrisa ladeada que provocaba estragos en mi pecho. Deslice una de mis manos hasta su mejilla, para trazar suavemente con mis dedos las finas líneas que tiene en sus mejillas.

–Me alegra saber eso –me besó suave y dulcemente –ahora, por favor, recompensame –musitó, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

–Sólo sí haces algo por mí –rozó su nariz con la mía y asintió –ponte ese traje gris que tenías esta mañana –me miró, algo confuso –quiero darme el gusto de quitártelo pieza por pieza –susurre en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

–¿Sólo eso? –me miró con sus fervientes ojos azules cargados de pasión y amor. Asentí. Con un movimiento me cargo en sus brazos y reí como niña pequeña–. Vamos, veamos si puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo otra vez –se rió conmigo, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho firme mientras subíamos. Lo amaba incluso más que antes, su manera infantil, alborotada, a veces irresponsable, otras veces maduro, cuando era serio o cuando era bromas, cuando me hacía el amor o simplemente me abrazaba.

Pero lo más importante es que sé que su corazón me pertenece y juntó con él, su mirada de fuego azul, ferviente y apasionada que ahora sólo me mira única y exclusivamente a mí.

Y él también sabe, que todo de mí le pertenece, en cuerpo y alma.

Para siempre.

–Nee, Sakura-chan –dijo, antes de entrar en la habitación –desde que nos casemos –aguanté la respiración –empezará el proyecto.

–¿Proyecto? –le miré, confundida.

–Sí, el proyecto de hacer crecer la familia –me sonroje hasta la raíz de mi cabello –unos cuatro niños para empezar –empecé a boquear y él rió –ya sabes, eso empleará mucho, mucho tiempo –me besó –así que pide menos horas en el hospital.

Y reí ante lo divertido de su expresión y lo feliz que me siento.

–Si, cariño –lo abracé con fuerza –lo que digas –y cruzamos el umbral, dispuestos en entregarnos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, con pasión y amor.

Como en lo recóndito de mí, había deseado desde siempre.

**-Fin-**

Después de mucho pensarlo, analizarlo, borrarlo, editarlo, volver a borrar, jalarme los cabellos, dudar, decidir que no, luego que sí, termino y publicó este OneShot que es un Lemmon **Naru×Saku **que creo hacia tiempo no publicaba uno igual _(al menos no desde Invierno, si no me falla la memoria)_.

La trama es ligeramente basada en un OneShot de un Manga llamado _**"Johyou a Chuujitsu na Geboku"**_, es un capítulo del Manga que traduje hace poco para el _Scanlation Group_ al que pertenezco, pero decir que tiene más de mi idea propia que del mismo Manga es quedarse corto.

Creo que le he dado una vuelta total al estilo de escritura, haciéndolo todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura, cosa que nunca antes había probado, tampoco recuerdo haber sido tan explícita a la forma de describir las escenas sexuales, pero espero que no les resulte desagradable.

Para mí es un tanto difícil escribir estas escenas aún _(me sonrojo ligeramente, pero bueno)_ la trama es un poco loca (_lo sé_) pero sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Mi versión de Naruto es un poco desenfocado en este Shot, ya que no es ni tan fiel al Manga pero tampoco es tan salido de su personaje (_creo yo_).

También es la primera vez que hago mención y/o trabajo de manera indirecta con la pareja _**Sakura×Kakashi**_, ah, se me hizo tan extraño, pero me divertí bastante, aunque eso no quiere decir que escribiré de ellos, así que no se emocionen mucho.

Pero en fin, un agradecimiento enorme a **Magly Salom** porque ella a través del _**Twitter **_me animó a publicar esta historia, porque en serio pensé que jamás de los jamases vería la luz. Espero que me permitan saber qué le ha parecido la historia (_bastante larga, por cierto_) y qué les ha parecido el ligero cambio en mi forma de escribir, les mando un abrazo enorme y besos desde la calurosa República Dominicana.

¡Ja ne~!

**PD**: Gracias a quienes le ha gustado mi otro Shot, _**"Elixir of Oblivion"**_, tomaré muy en cuenta sus opiniones acerca de hacer una pequeña historia de más capítulos, la verdad jamás pensé en hacerla más larga de lo que ya es, pero viendo cuánto les ha gustado, es algo a tomar en cuenta, pero tengan paciencia conmigo, ¿si? Abrazos a todos/as~


End file.
